Noda Merah di Atas Putih
by Cake Factory
Summary: /Infantrum 4 Season Challenge/Dengan kehangatannya, ia mulai mencairkan hatiku yang membeku karena kebencianku pada salju... Dan ketika aku kembali berharap, sekali lagi, harapanku runtuh dalam sekejap. RnR? :D


Kupersembahkan untuk** Madame La Pluie **dan untuk** Infantrum "4 Season" Challenge.**

* * *

Musim dingin kembali datang. Butiran-butiran halus terlihat menari di udara. Salju. Ya, musim dingin selalu identik dengan salju. Salju selalu indah di mata orang. Warna putih, menunjukkan kepolosannya. Tiada cacat di sana. Yang terlihat hanyalah warna putih yang menyejukkan hati.

Mungkin begitu pandangan orang-orang. Namun, aku tidak. Sejak tahun lalu, aku membenci salju. Aku muak melihatnya. Setiap kali aku melihat tumpukan salju di sana sini, dalam pandanganku, tak ada salju yang terlihat begitu putih. Bagiku, semua salju itu kotor. Penuh dengan noda. Tak ada salju yang begitu 'bersih' di mataku.

Hatiku sakit setiap kali aku melihat salju. Karena pandanganku selalu tidak bisa melihat salju dengan 'apa adanya'. Selalu saja terbayang noda kemerahan yang menghiasi. Cipratan darah yang telah mengotorinya. Membuat salju menjadi tidak putih lagi. Dan dengan itu pula, aku kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku.

Saudari kembarku, satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa, terbunuh. Salju menghancurkan hidupku. Seandainya saja saat itu tidak turun badai salju mendadak, mungkin saat ini kami masih bersama. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Salju berusaha menghalangi kami yang akan pulang ke rumah. Dan kami diserang orang asing. Salju sangat menghalangi kami untuk berlari menghindar. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Pandangan mataku mengabur dan kepalaku tiba-tiba berat. Aku jatuh terduduk saat melihat saudari kembarku, Alyss, tergeletak dan bersimbah darah.

Hingga kini, aku begitu trauma dengan salju. Tapi, ada seorang bocah lelaki yang berusaha mengembalikan keindahan salju di mataku. Dengan kehangatannya, ia mulai mencairkan hatiku yang membeku karena kebencianku pada salju. Ia berusaha membuatku untuk kembali percaya pada salju.

Bocah itu begitu baik dan hangat. Kalau boleh jujur, aku mulai menyukainya. Aku menganggapnya sebagai orang yang penting dalam hidupku. 'Keluarga' baruku. Dan ketika aku kembali berharap, sekali lagi, harapanku runtuh dalam sekejap.

**Warning(s): OOC, AU**

**Hurt / Comfort / Tragedy / Angst**

**Winter: Blood**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**Noda Merah di Atas Putih © Cake**

**Enjoy!**

Srak!

Sebuah bola salju meluncur di udara dan mengenai lenganku. Tidak begitu sakit, namun kurasakan ada air yang meresap masuk ke dalam sweaterku dan mengenai kulitku. Terasa dingin.

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah orang yang melempar. Dan aku melihat bocah pirang dengan iris emerald sedang berdiri sambil memasang senyum polosnya.

"Alice!" teriaknya dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku mendengus pelan. Kedua tanganku membentuk bulatan yang agak besar, lalu kakiku berjalan menghampirinya. Setelah jarak kami tersisa hanya satu setengah meter, aku melempar bola salju itu.

"Eits! Terlalu cepat seribu tahun sebelum kau bisa mengenai wajahku dengan bolsa alju, Alice," bocah pirang itu menghindar cepat.

"Che!" aku berbalik cepat dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Hei Alice! Kau marah, ya?" bocah itu mengejarku dan menarik lenganku. "Ah, kau ini tidak asik. Tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Oh ayolah—"

"Oz! Kau berisik!" bentakku. Dapat kulihat ekspresinya yang kaget. Kedua tangannya diangkat ke udara. Apa maksudnya? Dasar bocah aneh.

"Kau benar-benar marah, ya? Maaf kalau begitu. Ya, Alice? Maaf, ya. Ya? Ya? Ya? Yaaaaaa?" ia merengek seperti anak kecil.

Guratan tipis muncul di pelipisku. Sudah cukup! Aku sedang _bad mood_ hari ini. Aku ingin ketenangan, namun yang muncul malah bocah berisik ini. Dapat kurasakan wajahku yang mulai memanas karena emosi.

Dengan cepat aku menunduk dan membuat bulatan salju. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja kulemparkan pada Oz. Dan lemparan itu telak mengenai mukanya.

"Ouch!" erangnya.

Aku berbalik lagi dan kembali berjalan menjauhinya. Dan setelah—kurasa—jarak kami cukup jauh, aku mendengar suaranya. Begitu pelan, dan kurasa ia sedang bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Haah. Alice ternyata marah padaku. Terpaksa melewati pesta barbeque malam ini tanpa Alice kalau begitu," setelah itu kudengar ia mendesah.

Telingaku bergerak ketika mendengar Oz menyebut tentang 'pesta barbeque'. Aku ingin sekali berbalik dan mengejarnya. Namun egoku mengalahkan perintah otakku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Berharap Oz berubah pikiran, dan mengajakku kembali.

Aku memandanginya yang sedah membersihkan sweaternya yang sedikit kotor karena salju. Sadar kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya, Oz menoleh dan memasang ekspresi bertanya.

"Ada apa, Alice?"

Aku hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertayaannya. Saat aku akan berbalik, tanpa disadari, perutku berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Seketika, mukaku memanas menahan malu. Gila! Lapar, sih, lapar. Tapi kenapa bunyinya keras sekali?!

Aku mendengar Oz tertawa. Dalam hitungan detik, aku menoleh dan memandangnya dengan tajam. Oz berjengit.

"Oh, sudahlah," Oz mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa. "Kau lapar, ya?"

"Pertanyaanmu bodoh sekali, Oz," jawabku dingin.

"Oh baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke rumahku? Aku dan kakakku akan mengadakan pesta barbeque bersama teman-temannya—hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, sih. Yah, itupun kalau kau mau. Kalau tidak, juga tidak apa-apa, sih," lanjut Oz.

"Aku ikut," kataku cepat.

-

Suasana di rumah Oz cukup ramai. Ah, kurasa masih belum bisa dibilang ramai. Karena yang datang baru segelintir orang saja.

Aku berjalan sambil melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di rumah ini. Tak kusangka kalau rumah Oz sangat hangat, walaupun sederhana sekali. Dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat perapian yang menyala. Di atas perapian, aku melihat beberapa pigura yang tergantung dengan rapi. Di dalamnya terdapat foto Oz dengan kakaknya, dan seorang anak perempuan yang masih kecil—kukira itu adalah adiknya.

Kebanyakan fotonya hanyalah foto bertiga. Oz, kakak laki-lakinya, dan adik perempuannya. Tak terlihat fotonya bersama orang tuanya. Memang, dulu ia pernah bercerita kalau kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat ia masih kecil. Cukup menyedihkan, tapi sepertinya aku tak melihat raut kesedihan ataupun kesepian yang tergambar di wajahnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah keceriaan dan kebahagiaan.

Aku iri padanya. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya telah tiada, ia masih punya saudara yang bisa menghiburnya saat dia sedih atau berbagi kebahagiaan bersama. Sedangkan aku? Hanya sendiri, kalau kau ingin tahu. Semenjak saudari kembarku meninggal, aku hidup seorang diri. Baru kusadari kalau itu sangatlah menyebalkan. Saat pulang ke rumah, tak ada seorang pun yang menyambutmu. Saat kau pergi pun, tak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk berhati-hati dan cepat pulang. Dan juga…

Tak ada yang mengkhawatirkanku.

Miris sekali rasanya. Luka hatiku kembali terbuka. Aku mengakui kalau aku memang iri padanya. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah foto. Kakak Oz memeluk Oz dan adiknya dengan sangat akrab. Aku membayangkan bila aku ada di posisi Oz. pasti hangat sekali.

Tanpa terasa, kulitku merasakan sebuah aliran. Kedua mataku memanas. Air mataku turun tanpa dikomando. Dan cepat-cepat, aku menghapusnya. Takut jika ada seseorang yang melihatku.

"Kau menangis?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku terlonjak kaget. "Ah, maaf. Tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu, kok," lanjutnya.

Kulihat Oz sedang berdiri di sebelahku. Aku hanya diam, tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Kau merasa kesepian?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju lantai kayu. Masih tetap diam.

"_Ne_, kalau kau merasa kesepian karena hidup sendiri, kau bisa main kemari. Selalu ada kami yang akan menemanimu. Tentu saja dengan senang hati. Semua juga tidak akan keberatan. Kakakku pasti mengiyakan. Dan mungkin saja, ia malah senang karena ada yang mau main ke rumah. Dan kalau kau pikir kalau kau ini sendirian, itu salah," kata Oz.

Ya, aku menceritakan semua padanya. Tentang saudari kembarku, tentang salju, dan semuanya. Kupikir ia tidak akan mengerti akan keadaan diriku, namun kenyataannya, ia menerima diriku dengan baik dan apa adanya.

"Aku… tidak mau menjadi 'penyusup' di keluarga orang."

"Bicara apa, kau? Kau kan keluarga kami juga. Bagaimana kau bisa menyebut dirimu sebagai 'penyusup'?" sebuah suara lain menyahut.

Aku menoleh dan melihat kakak Oz sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Itu benar, Alice. Kau juga keluarga kami. Kau bukanlah 'penyusup'. Kami menerimamu apa adanya, kok," Oz ikut tersenyum.

Aku menangis saking tidak tahunya aku harus bersikap seperti apa. Tertawa? _Face palm_? Tersenyum? Diam? Ah, mungkin memang menangis itu yang terbaik.

Rasanya hangat, melihat kau diterima dengan baik dengan orang-orang di seitarmu.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, orang-orang mulai berdatangan. Memenuhi rumah ini dengan canda tawa. Menghangatkan suasana yang dingin karena salju yang sedang turun di luar sana.

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak aku diajak makan barbeque bersama-sama di rumah Oz. Dan sejak saat itu pula, hampir setiap hari aku berkunjung ke rumahnya. Aku selalu disambut dengan baik oleh mereka.

Keluarga kecil Oz, secara tidak langsung, membuatku kembali 'percaya' pada salju. Aku tidak lagi melihat gumpalan putih itu sebagai gumpalan yang ternoda. Mataku mulai bisa melihat salju tanpa bayang-bayang kebencian karena kejadian setahun yang lalu.

Hari ini, aku kembali mengunjungi rumah Oz. Sebenarnya Oz yang memaksaku untuk main ke rumahnya. Yah, aku tidak menolak. Toh, di rumah, tidak ada yang menungguku.

Asik bermain, bercanda, dan mengobrol, tanpa terasa hari sudah gelap. Aku meminta diri sebelum salju turun, karena tadi kulihat awan sedang mendung sekali. Aku takut kalau saja terjadi badai, dan aku tidak bisa pulang.

Dan setelah berdebat sengit, akhirnya aku mengalah dan membiarkan Oz mengantarku pulang. Ia memaksaku supaya aku amu diantar pulang. Ia beralasan kalau seorang gadis tidak boleh keluar sendirian pada malam hari. Che! Padahal biasanya, aku juga pulang sendirian.

Matahari kini telah beralih sepenuhnya, dan berganti untuk menyinari belahan bumi yang lain. Malam ini sangat gelap. Terkesan menakutkan. Karena jalan-jalan begitu sepi. Padahal, biasanya masih cukup banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar sini.

Perlahan, butiran halus mulai turun. Semakin lama semakin deras. Angin pun berhembus tanpa ampun. Membuat pandangan menjadi terhalang karena salju yang diporak-porandakan oleh angin. Sweater sudah tidak bisa menghalangi hawa dingin yang menusuk. Badanku menggigil. Aku merasa seperti membeku. Semua jari tangaku terasa begitu kaku.

Oz memaksa untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi bagaimana mungkin, jalan yang sedang kami lewati adalah jalan 'mati'. Tidak ada rumah atau apapun di sekitar sini. Yang ada hanyalah turunan curam penuh dengan batu-batu tajam di kanan dan kiri jalan.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Kami berdua harus bertahan sampai di rumah.

Sebuah derum kencang terdengar olehku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang. Dan mobil itu hampir menyerempet Oz jika saja aku tidak menariknya.

Aku terlalu kuat menarik Oz sehingga aku terhuyung ke belakang, menuju turunan curam itu. Aku mungkin akan merasakan kematian apabila Oz tidak menarikku ganti.

Aku terjerembab di jalanan yang tertumpuk salju yang cukup tebal. Aku meringis menahan sakit di siku kiriku. Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat tubuh Oz yang oleng dan siap untuk terjun bebas. Dengan cepat, aku mengulurkan tangan padanya. Tapi tangannya tidak sampai karena ia keburu jatuh ditarik gravitasi bumi.

Aku membelalak dan membatu. Tubuhku terasa mati. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Kepalaku terasa begitu berat. Aku mendengar denging yang memekakkan telinga—entah darimana asalnya. Sekujur tubuhku mati rasa.

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi—lagi. Ini pastilah hanya fatamorgana, bukan? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ada fatamorgana di tengah salju? Ah, aku pasti bermimpi. Aku pasti tertidur saat aku berjalan dengan Oz tadi. Ini mimpi. Katakan bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi! Ini bohong! Tipuan mata! INI SEMUA TIDAKLAH NYATA!

"Brengsek!" geramku sambil meninju aspal.

#

Butuh dua hari sampai aku benar-benar 'bisa bicara'. Dan selama itu pula aku menahan diri di kamarku. Mungkin aku bisa gila kalauseperti ini terus. Ah, biarlah. Lebih baik begitu daripada aku menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidup. Walaupun keluarga Oz tidak menyalahkanku, tetap saja.

Aku menjejakkan kakiku pada lantai keramik. Butuh beberapa menit sampai aku mau beranjak dari dudukku. Dengan gontai, aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kubasuh wajahku. Kupandangi bayanganku di cermin. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar mataku terlihat dengan jelas. Wajahku kacau.

Kakiku beranjak menuju lemari. Kuganti pakaianku. Setelah aku merasa cukup rapi, aku keluar rumah dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Selama perjalanan kecilku itu, aku melamun. Seperti ada sebagian jiwaku yang hilang dan belum kembali.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku membawaku pada dasar turunan tempat Oz jatuh. Aku terpaku sejenak. Mataku menatap kosong pada gumpalan salju di bawahku. Kurasakan dadaku sakit. Bahuku bergetar. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Sampai kurasakan kukuku menancap di telapak tanganku. Aku berlutut.

Lagi. Noda merah itu terlihat lagi. Terlihat sangat jelas. Bekas darah dari tubuh Oz yang jatuh. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana rasanya. Pasti sakit sekali.

Aku mencengkeram salju. Air mataku terus mengalir tak peduli seberapa keras aku menahannya. Noda ini. Warna ini. Kebencian ini. Semuanya tidak akan pernah hilang. Aku benar-benar membenci salju sekarang. Salju seperti mempermainkan perasaanku. Saat aku mulai 'mempercayainya', saat itu pula salju mengkhianati kepercayaanku padanya.

Mungkin salju dendam padaku karena aku sempat membencinya. Dengan mengambil orang-orang yang kusayangi. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Begitu pula dengan kepercayaanku. Jangan harap aku bisa melihat salju seputih dan seindah yang orang katakan. Di mataku, salju hanyalah gumpalan kotor. Sama sekali tidak indah. Salju juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipuji karena keindahannya. Aku membencinya. Salju telah menghancurkan hidupku dua kali.

Sudah cukup, aku tidak akan memandang salju lagi mulai saat ini. Melihat salju hanya akan membuatku muak. Lebih baik aku mengurung diri selama musim salju. Tak peduli berapa lama salju akan turun dan mengejekku dari luar sana. Aku tidak akan keluar selama musim salju. Keputusanku sudah bulat.

Dan aku akan menghapus kata 'salju' dari dalam kamusku.

**Owari**

Eheh. Gajeeeeeeeee!

Apa ini? Alice kenapa jadi gini? OOC banget! *nyekek diri sendiri*

Yah, walaupun begitu, saya senang kok. Bisa bikin OzAlice yang berakhir seperti ini. Hahaha. Karena saya ga akan bikin OzAlice yang berujung happy end. Kyahahahaha! *ditampar bareng-bareng* Tapi saya sedih. Ini kedua kalinya saya ngebunuh Oz di fic OwO *kabur*

Oke, hutang request fic sudah lunas. Dan menyisakan hutang **dua** request fic, dan beberapa challenge—entah saya lupa berapa banyak.

Oke, **review**! Biar saya tetep semangat ngetiknya XD *merajuk*

**April, 17****th**** 2010**

**Cake S. Vessalius**


End file.
